1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus provided with an optical vibration control mechanism section capable of causing an image pickup device to relatively move with respect to an optical image, an image pickup system and an image pickup method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A configuration is known which is capable of electrically changing focusing distance and focal distance of a lens for image pickup in an image pickup apparatus such as a camera. Such an image pickup apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-208475. A configuration is also known which is provided with an optical vibration control mechanism section which reduces or prevents a shake of an image by displacing at least one of a part of the lens for image pickup or an image pickup device, accompanying movement of the image pickup device, in an image pickup apparatus.